


Angst August: Drabbles and One-shots

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Auagugust2020, Death, Drinking, F/M, Romance, Sickness, angstaugust2020, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: A series of angst one-shots and drabbles that are not long enough for their own stories. If any of them catch your fancy and get your thoughts going, then they have done your job.All are based around the adrinette couple.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

He didn’t know, how could he? She had fixed that time line, she alone now knew what had occurred. She knew the villain, her partner. But if she said anything, Chat Blanc would return, she was sure of it. Their love had destroyed both her Chat and their world. 

Now, a white haired Adrien sat before her, innocent and blind to her torment, to her silent tears she couldn’t help but shed. 

“Girl, you okay?” Alya whispered, oblivious to the hell in her friend's head. Marinette couldn’t think straight, she couldn’t speak, frozen to her seat as her blood turned ice. 

“Marinette?” Nino’s worry drifted to her, but she only saw them as stone, just as her alternate self had been due to Chat’s cataclysm. 

If she reached out, would they vanish? 

“Mari?” Adrien whispered, his gentle touch to her shoulder stung like fire, melting her. 

She jumped away, tears now pouring down her face as she shook her head. She wanted them to stay away, to not touch her. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a scream, echoing in the room, in her ears. 

The room shimmered like ripples on the water, the world fading as humans became statues, as Adrien became Chat Blanc. Smiling, his tail swishing back and forth like a pendulum on a clock. Those blue eyes emotionless and cold as he called her name. 

She continued to scream, even as clawed fingers touched her, gently scratching her cheek. 

“Marinette,” there was no pain, she felt nothing, just as he did. 

“Princess,” she refused to answer his call. His taunt, like a siren's call. 

“Please,” the beg held sadness, a plea. The same tone he used before becoming the demon she saw now. 

“Wake up!” The call was a desperate yell, it didn’t belong to Chat Blanc, it was all Adrien. The room shifted again, no longer just her and Chat’s akumatization. 

Her room was stuffy, warmed by the ovens below in the bakery and the sun from the sky above. Chat Noir was above her, green eyes wide. But his hair was white, not blonde. 

“Adrien,” she whispered, mouth dry and throat hurting from the nightmare or the flu she was getting over, she didn’t know. 

“You were having a nightmare,” Chat explained. Her skylight was open, but she couldn’t smell what the air was like. His bell gave a soft jingle drawing her attention as he shifted. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. He looked worried, his eyes were green. His hair was white. 

She reached for the bell, weak fingertips brushing against the cool metal. 

Rain.

“Bye bye little butterfly,” she coughed out as she was once again alone in her room. Chat Blanc, Chat Noir, fine. Adrien, gone. 


	2. COVID

The Asian flu, a name made popular by the American president. A new Prejudice had also taken root. Aimed towards the Asian populace, once again made popular by the Americans. Blaming a race for something they themselves had no control over. 

For once in her life, Marinette felt unsafe as both herself  _ and  _ Ladybug. The bakery had been tagged already, forced to close due to her and her mother’s ethnicity. 

Even as Ladybug, Chat had been forced to protect her from angry civilians more determined to condemn her for the virus plaguing then, begging her to use a cure. 

Her answer had garnered a reaction that made Chat declare she would stay home from now on. 

That was how she ended up with Chat on her balcony. Sleeping Contently in the afternoon sun as the giant ovens from the bakery helped heat the roof. She smiled, just knowing he was there. 

Hawkmoth, Shadow Moth, had taken a small break himself when this had begun, so, while in this forced quarantine, she would focus on finding more about him. 

The cough came unexpected, the force knocking her to the ground as she struggled for breath. Her attack had brought Chat down from his nap as he tried to help her sit up. 

“You're burning up,” Chat whispered. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized the situation she may have been in. her mind calculated who all she had been around, what situations she had been in. Who had she been around?

Her father was the only person who had access to the outside world beside’s Chat, and the suits kept them safe from viruses due to the new designs their kwami had placed. 

“You need to stay away until I get tested,” Marinette whispered, forcing herself out of her friends, her lover’s embrace. Chat’s ears flattened against his head and his tail wilted from around her waist. 

“Mari,” he whispered, reaching out timidly as she shook her head. She saw his body tense before he disappeared into the Paris sky. She reached for her phone, she would warn her parents first, she couldn’t make her mother sick, it would kill her...

Adrien ran around his room searching his drawers for the number of the private doctor his family had. He never kept it on his phone - he should fix that- finally, he found it. Smiling he made the call and set the appointment. His lady would be safe, at least, he hoped she would...

It was a month, and his lady was in bed, alone. The hospital too full for her to be accepted, no matter the amount of Agreste money thrown at them. Chat found himself on her roof, no longer going home. Adrien was missing, and frankly, he considered staying dead. As Marinette struggled for breath, he found himself closer to her bed, her arms. She didn’t protest anymore. He was her only company aside from Tikki. The small kwami doing all she could to aid her chosen and guardian. 

Isolation was something he did on the daily as Adrien Agreste, it was something he never wanted another to experience. He was  _ never  _ going to let it be his lady. 


	3. Lose it all

A tsunami comes in waves, silent but deadly waves.

Wave one crashed against her. 

Waking up late to class wasn’t new, but arriving to see Adrien waiting on her, was a new experience. She approached him with a smile, according to his schedule, he was supposed to be busy today. 

“Adrien?” she asked once she had approached him. 

“Hey Mari, can we talk?” he asked, he seemed nervous suddenly, but his face still seemed calm, almost cool like. She nodded her head as he took her hand and led her to a secluded hall of the school. 

“Marinette, my lady, I, a, Chat Noir,” he announced. All sound disappeared, Adrien as Chat Noir? No! Besides, even if he were, the  _ real  _ Chat would never out himself or her this way. 

“That isn’t funny Adrien,” she hissed, stepping away. Adrien grabbed her arm, holding her still. This wasn’t Adrien. Her eyes narrowed. 

“But, it’s the truth, and you love the truth don’t you.” he said flashing her a picture on his phone. It was her in an alley last night, destransforming. She was pale. 

“Now, as I was saying, I remember a little girl confessing her love to a certain blond,  _ and,  _ a certain blond in love with a polka-dotted hero. I wonder what were to happen if he found out?” Felix asked, a silent whisper in her ear. She backed against the wall, her eyes wide. 

“It would be bad if the whole school, if all of Paris found out.” he continued. Marinette felt her breath hitch. Blackmail. 

“What do you want?” Marinette asked, her voice low. Felix was a wild card, she didn’t know what he would do. Felix smiled, softly twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers. She waited, his silence scaring her more than speaking would. 

“I’m curious how long you will last, how long it will take before the fear of knowing someone with the power to end everything, will break you.” He told her. His eyes met her. 

“But, as a consolation prize, you can kiss me. I can play Adrien for you.” Felix mused. Marinette pushes him away. She didn’t want false dreams. She wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction of breaking her. 

“I’m going to class,” she hissed leaving him alone. 

Wave two was just as silent and deadly. 

Lila had split the class once more, those that believed her, and those that didn’t. Marinette was off to the side waiting for the final choice. 

“She is a liar!” Lila cried, her fake tears charming even more students. She knew better than to say anything, but silence could be twisted just as badly as words. Friendless and alone, Marinette left the school. Felix stood near the street, eyes sparkling with glee at the sight. 

Not even Adrien had been able to help her. Remaining silent as Lila hung off his arm. 

The third wave, the final wave, came by the very man she never expected betrayal from. 

Chat Noir, Adrien. The real one, stood before her with his hand out. 

“Give me the miraculous my lady,” he ordered, tears running down his cheeks as his kwami and hers floated at his shoulders like an angel and demon. 

“Why! Why should I?” Marinette screamed, her hair down and unkept, her eyes wild.

“Who cares anymore! Let Hawkmoth win!” She snapped. “No one will miss me, no one will notice! Let him make the wish!” She snapped. Adrien’s hand clenched to a fist as he kneeled before her. 

“I’m sorry Princess,” Adrien whispered as he took her earrings. He had watched as Marinette was broken in silence, watched as she lost herself. He didn’t deserve the miraculous either, he had failed his partner. But, he wouldn’t fail to keep the miraculous safe, even from her...


	4. Paw Prints

The beam hit Chat Noir, sending him flying across Paris. When he finally crashed, he wasn’t in  _ his  _ Paris anymore. 

“Kitty?” The elderly voice drew his attention, the calming scent so familiar to him. 

“My lady?” He asked looking over surprised. The lady’s giggle was just like Ladybug’s. 

“I haven’t heard that name in ages,” she mused, offering her hand to him. 

“Come, I guess an akuma sent you here. No matter, the cure will fix any damage.” She led him away from the alley, the city was well kept, no sign of any horrors or nightmares were evident. 

“It’s not much, the kwami and I don’t need it.” She explained as they walked past stores. He heard whispers as they walked past. None of them made sense. 

“Marinette, I have those tea you wanted.” A man called as they passed. Chat’s ears twitched at the name. 

“Princess?” Marinette smiled as she took the offered bag.

“Another name I haven’t heard in a while,” she smiled. She wobbled forward, Chat grabbing her arm to steady her. The apartment she took them to was small just as she had warned. Putting the bag away, Chat saw just how frail his princess was. Her hair was a pale silver like moon beams, her skin wrinkled and worn. 

“I’m happy too finally have a visitor you know. It’s been lonely.” She prattled as she sat down. Her living room had a small tv and her table held a knitting box that seemed untouched. 

“Can’t see very well anymore,” she admitted. Chat hummed as he eyes the wall. Pictures of him and their friends hung on the walls. Each growing old. Nino, Alya and who he assumed were their kids. But,  _ his  _ appearance had disappeared in the early days. 

“My lady, what happened?” He asked, curiosity taking him. Marinette was silent, his ears strained to hear her breath. Finally she spoke. 

“He had us cornered, he was so close to taking my miraculous. But you, Adrien, got in the way. Hawkmoth killed you and my cure didn’t bring you back.” Her voice wobbled with emotion. 

“We were engaged, we were to be married.” She whispered. Chat felt his ears drop and his tail hand limp. 

“I hid, I trained Rose and Juleka, and tomorrow, I plan to make their grandson the next guardian.” Marinette explained. Memories of what happened with Fu took over. 

“What will happen to you?” He asked. Marinette grinned as she looked at him. She seemed so young at that moment. 

“I’ll forget,” she replied calmly. “I’ll forget you, the man I love, I’ll forget our friends who stood by me. They are all gone now, and I don’t have long either.” She laughed. Chat cried, she was alone, he had left his lady to fight alone, his princess. 

“Times up, go home kitty.” She closed her eyes. “I’m tired anyway,” 

Chat watched her, heard the last beats of her heart as he held her hand. 

“Good night princess,” he whispered as his transformation fell, as his lady died beside him. 


	5. To kill a mockingbird

The party was just another event hosted by  _ Gabriel,  _ another thing he was forced to attend. He downed another drink. If he was drunk enough, he could go home. 

“Adrien Agreste, how have you been?” Lila’s voice was like nails against a chalkboard. “It’s been  _ way  _ too long.” She continued. Adrien wasn’t listening, trying to find Marinette amongst the crowd. Three years he had been gone, leaving her to clean up the damage of the miraculous, of his father. 

He downed another drink and Lila’s voice was getting sweeter. He spotted Luka first, then he noticed his lady. Their joined hands, their matching attire. 

“Let’s go,” Lila dragged home away. He didn’t care, he was already past tipsy. They entered the elevator, he was eager to return to his apartment, but when he was slammed against the wall, he struggled. When had Lila gotten so strong?

“Shh, shh, hush baby, let me take care of you.” She whispered, her hand slithering under his shirt as she played with his skin. 

“You belong to me now,” Lila said, her voice trance like as she kissed his lips, he felt something go down his throat as a bell rang and Adrien slipped to darkness. 

The room he woke in was bright and all the walls were mirrors. His reflection was on every surface his eyes wandered to. Naked and chained. He saw no escape and his breathing was frantic. 

“Let me out, please!” He screamed, rushing from the bed but unable to go far as the chain tugged on his ankle. 

“Tsk, tsk Adrien, trying to escape?” Lila asked as she entered the room. Adrien’s eyes followed her, silent lily pleading for help. She kneeled before him and kissed his lips. 

“Obey, and I let you free, disobey, and you stay caged.” She smiled. He had his options, she knew his fears and used them. Adrien hung his head. 

“I’ll obey,” freedom at any cost was worth it. He saw her grin in the mirror. He was unable to hide from his sin as she took him to bed. Unable to hide as he was forced to pleasure his captor. 

He wasn’t sure how long his was in the mirror room, months but the size of Lila’s growing belly. 

“I’ve obeyed, please, let me out, I won’t run,” he begged, kissing her lips. He wouldn’t run, he loved her, loved their child. 

“Please,” he begged, climbing between her legs.

“I love you,” he smiled, in noticing the spotted hero in the doorway. Lila grinned, looking at the hero. 

“I love you too Adrien,” she lied as Ladybug shook her head. Adrien grinned, his eyes vacant, lost in the safety of his own head. 

“The fool doesn’t even realize I’ve sold off his own child,” Lila laughed as Ladybug watched the man she loved, her Chaton, kiss their enemy. 

“He just wants freedom he will never have,” Lila continued, leaning back bored before addressing Ladybug again. 

“Come back in three months for your kid,”


	6. Raging flower

She loved him, but he loved another, he loved a Kagami. The first blood red rose petal to fall from her lips surprised her. Now, a week later, she gagged on the vines growing inside of her. 

She couldn’t be Ladybug, she was unable to even leave her room. Grounded in place by the flowers that grew over her skin. Flesh slowly turned to bark, first her toes, then her legs. As she rested on her balcony, she noticed her fingers turning to wood. 

Hawkmoth’s butterfly rested on her branches. The purple insignia covering her eyes. 

“ _ Raging Flower, take their miraculous, and I will help you get Adrien Agreste.”  _ Marinette smiled, she didn’t want Adrien, he was happy, she just had to move on. 

Her body moved on its own, forced to watch the destruction she created. Vines and flowers ripping apart the city she once protected. 

“Princess,” Chat’s broken call crushed her. She reached out for him, but instead of the comfort she wished to give, vines whipped out at him, shredding away at his armor. She cried, watching him charge at her again and again, his hits non lethal as he bought time for a partner who wasn’t coming. 

She screamed as her vines pierced his body, as her flowers covered him. She was beating him, she was hurting him. 

“ _ Take his miraculous!”  _ The order was yelled in her head making her pause. No, she couldn’t do that, wouldn’t. 

He loved another, she was alone. The voice was gone and her breath was getting harder to take. Blood replaced rose petals, broken vines replaced breath as wood replaced skin. Her eyes met Chat’s wide green orbs as she became a tree before him, unbeating of human life. Black ónix earrings hit the ground at her roots. Chat placed his forehead to her bark letting the tears fall. Clawed fingers digging into her wooded flesh, carving his name, his  _ real  _ name to her real name. 

His lady, his princess, gone. 

He coughed up a red rose petal the color of blood...


	7. How easy to become a villain

Ladybug covered her mouth as Chat Noir fell to his knees. Emilie Agreste was before them. Snow White in her coffin surrounded by butterflies and flowers. Beauty in death. 

The screams of her partner made her sick, primal rage filled the room. The sound of footsteps and a cane tapping forward nearly drowned by water. 

“The reason for my work. I will use the miraculous to bring back my wife.” Hawkmoth announced. Ladybug didn’t answer, didn’t need to, Chat talked for her. His voice ragged with rage and tears. 

“Mother would have never wanted this!” Baton in hand, Chat raced forward, but Hawkmoth easily smacked him away. 

“Adrien,” Hawkmoth spoke the name so calmly, as if the reveal wasn’t as traumatic as Ladybug was making it seem in her stunned silence. She hadn’t moved, trapped inside of her own surprise and confusion. 

Emilie Agreste was before her, Gabriel Agreste was her enemy, and Adrien Agreste was her partner. 

“Give me the miraculous, help me bring your mother back!” Hawkmoth was before her, reaching for her earrings. Chat pushed him away. 

“Stay away!” He growled, his hand glowing with destruction. Would he destroy his family for this?

Her hand reached up for her earrings. Was the life of one person worth the price of the wish?

“My lady don’t,” Chat ordered. He was refusing to bring back his own mother, refusing to help his father, and yet she was here debating. It was him who had the most to lose or gain, and he had made his choice. 

She fell to her knees in tears.  _ Useless,  _ she was a horrible guardian. Unable to make a choice even now. 

“Give me the miraculous!” Gabriel shouted, thrusting his cane forward just as Chat moved between her and his father. 

Blood, the smell, the feel.

As he crumpled on the ground, she discovered how easy the choice suddenly was. How Hawkmoth became the villain. 

She reached down to her Chat, his breath ragged and his body twitching. 

“Princess,” he gasped, his hand limp as his body now was. She took his ring. 

The Agreste family could burn, she would have her Chaton back. 

“Plagg, Tikki, unify,”


End file.
